Save me
by rlebish
Summary: Sofia is just trying to get by while struggling to handle her abusive father and alcoholic mother; Peter is trying to be the best friendly neighborhood Spiderman while protecting the ones he loves. What will happen when the two encounter each other? Will peter be able to save Sofia from her struggling life?
1. chapter 1

SOFIAS POV

I was walking down the streets of Queens,New York; my mom kicked me out of the apartment AGAIN so she could have her little boy toy over. I winced at the pain on my shoulder when I suddenly hit it on a poll; I went to a secluded alley way to pull down my shirt to see that the the huge cut on my shoulder had reopened and started bleeding again; "Shit" I mumbled. I quickly lifted my shirt back on top so know one would notice, but it was too late; Spiderman was hanging off a web, staring right at my shoulder. Even though he had a mask on, I could tell that his face was filled with shock. "Are you alright,miss? Did someone hurt you?" The superhero slowly came off the web, inching closer to me. "I'm alright, just a little cut.." I said, rapidly walking out of the alleyway; I didn't want him getting ideas that I was being abused at home. Suddenly, Spiderman grabbed on to my other shoulder, aware of the other being cut. "I'm sorry,miss, but I think you should get to the hospital; it looks pretty severe.Here, I'll take you" Lending out his hand. "Really,I'm fine... just need to bandage it up when I get home." I stated; once again, i turned around, almost making it back on the streets when the hero suddenly asked the question i was dreading for him to not ask. " Wait! I don't mean to get into your business, but how exactly did you get that cut? That couldn't have possibly been the result of hitting the poll..." I started to tense up. I was horrible at lying. "I...I f-fell down the stairs" " I'm no doctor, but falling down the stairs wouldn't result in such a bad cut." That's when I started to get impatient. " I'm Fine!!" I semi- shouted; I immediately regretted it. Spiderman was shocked at my reaction. " I'm fine" I whispered, trying to calm myself down. Then, without warning, i ran away as fast as i could. I couldn't deal with this right now.I could hear him shouting "Wait!" But I didn't stop. I reluctantly ran back to my apartment, having nowhere else to go. Finally having the courage to do so, I knocked on the door. "Hey mom, dad? It's me!" Suddenly, the door slammed open, with my mom sleeping drunkly on the couch and my dad staring at me with a bottle of beer in his hand. "What're you doing here?!? I thought we told you to stay out until mom was done! My dad said, drawing closer to Me. I took a few hesitant steps back, nervous of what he'd do, and thinking about my next words carefully. " Mom said to come back in an hour..." I gulped. " Well, IM saying to GET OUT!!!" All of a sudden he threw a bottle of beer towards my head. Having a feeling this would happen, I cleverly dodged it. I've gotten used to it; coming home, getting hit or having an object thrown at me... it wasn't new. I suddenly ran to my room, locked the door, and held my knees to my chest. "GET OUTTA THERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" he screamed. I shivered in fear. I put my covers over my head and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, my skin dry from all my tears. I always try to convince myself to bottle up my feelings, but that never works. Whenever my parents scream at me, I can feel a pull of water coming out of my eyes. "Stop crying!!" And "Don't be a baby" is what they would say. I crept slowly over to my door,careful not to make to much noise. I opened my door to see that both parents were sleeping; my dad on the ground, my mom still on the couch. I checked the time on the microwave; it was 9:30 pm. I should probably go to sleep, I thought to myself. I closed my door slowly, making sure to lock the door, And crept back into bed. I had every intention of sleeping, but for some reason I just stayed awake, staring at the chipped ceiling: Just thinking about Spiderman.

A/N: So, this is my first chapter! What do you think? This is my first time ever writing, and I was rlly excited. I know it's kinda short, but I'll make them longer throughout the story!


	2. Chapter 2

PETERS POV

I stood there in shock as the girl started to run away. " What happens to her? Why did she have that cut?" I broke out of my thoughts and realized that I should go after her. I tried calling her to wait , but by the time I said that, she was nowhere in sight. I thought about searching the city, but then I realized that she was probably fine. Come on, Peter, stop worrying so much... you don't even know her, I thought. It was then I realized that she kinda looked looked familiar. I started to think on where I've seen her...then it hit me: She goes to my school! Without thinking, I decided to cut my patrol in short and started to head back back to my apartment. On the way back, I went to the alleyway to pick up my backpack and change out of my spider-man suit. Ever since I took care of Liz dad, Mr. Stark gave me back my suit; he even asked me to become an Avenger! But I said no; I wanted to lay low and continue in being just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. After changing back to my regular clothes, I continued to walk back to my apartment in Queens.

Once I arrived, I jiggled the keys into the door and opened it shouting "Aunt May, I'm home!" Aunt May came out of the kitchen looking like she blew the place up. I chuckled. " Hey honey! I burned the lasagna, so do you mind if we got out for some Thai food again?" I laughed. " Yea, that's fine; I just need to check something real quick" Before Aunt May could say anything I jogged to my room and started to rummage through my things. Who was that girl? ,I kept thinking. Once I finally found last years yearbook, I went to find the Freshman's page; knowone signed my yearbook, aside from Ned. Once I found it, there she was. Sofia Brandon. Come to think of it, she's really pretty... wait, Peter what are you thinking? You just met her today! I brushed the thought aside and stared at her picture; Her hair was a light brown, with big curls and all over the place; she had a small smile plastered on her face; looking a little sad. Aunt May broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey kiddo, ready to go?" She asked. I quickly stuffed the yearbook back into the bin. "Yea,lets go..."

All through our time at the Restaurant, I kept thinking about her; and I didn't know why. You don't even know her Peter, what is up with you?, I thought. " Peter, you ok?" " Yea,I'm fine" " You just look a little out of it" " I've just got a lot of homework,that's all" I said. I sighed and continued eating.

When we got home, I said goodnight to Aunt May and went to my room. When I got into bed, I tried going to sleep , but my body and mind refused to shut

down yet. So, I stayed up staring at the ceiling: Thinking about Sofia Brandon.

A/N: Alright! Chapter dos completed! It was short again, but I'm working on it. Please, I would love you guys opinions and voices heard, so go comment! I think imma update once a day if I can. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning this chapter has inappropriate content.

SOFIA'S POV

I was in the middle of a peaceful dream when my hell of an alarm woke me up. I checked the date on my phone; Ugh... it's Monday I thought. I slowly ( and reluctantly) got outta my bed. I went to my almost broken drawers and took out what little choices I had for clothing. Damn, I really need to go shopping. I hastily decided on some black leggings and Star Wars t shirt, and pulled on my jacket to hope the cuts and bruises, then quickly brushed my poofy hair and brushed my teeth. Once I opened my bedroom door, I quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and took one last glance over at my parents, who were sprawled out in the same positions as last night, then took my backpack and headed out to school.

Once I arrived at school, it was 8:30. I still had time, I thought. I went to my over to my locker and started to put my folders in it. I couldn't help but feel like being watched, so I glared around until I saw a boy just staring at me. I started to feel uncomfortable so I quickly looked back to my things. That was weird... why was he staring at me?

PETERS POV

Oh shoot! She saw me staring! I quickly turned back to Ned. He was explaining on how we should go watch some new Star Wars movie, but I was looking at Sofia the whole time. "Dude, what was that all about? Were you even listening to me?" Ned asked." Oh. I-it's nothing. So what were you saying?" I stammered. "Ok... I was saying that..." Once he started talking again, I was back to staring at her. Come on, Peter! What's your problem?Suddenly the bell rang, so I just my thoughts aside and headed to class with Ned.

When I got to class, Ned and I sat down in the back and started talking about which Star Wars character were more like. Then, I saw her come in. I suddenly stopped mid sentence and stared at her. I didn't realize how stalkerish I looked until Ned pulled me out of my thots. "Peter, why are you staring at her?" He asked. I tried to find the right words to tell him, but all that came out was this: "I-I've seen her on a porn video" Seriously, Peter, you dumbass! You couldn't think of anything else! "Wait, seriously?!" Ned whisper-yelled. "Uhhhh..." before I could say anything else, Sofia came up to us. "Hey...can I sit here?"

SOFIAs POV

I came into class seeing the boy who was staring at me earlier staring AGAIN. Seriously? What's his problem? I immediately looked down on the ground and tried to find a place to sit; but since I was taking so long thinking/ staring at creepy boy, the only seat left was next to him. Oh great! Just great! I thought. I was walking over to them when I noticed his glance go straight to his friend. " Hey... can I sit here?" I asked. Both of them turned to me and the slightly chubbier one (A/N: no hate to Jacob! I ️ him) said, " Holy shit Peter it's a girl" I chuckled at the remark and both began to blush when they realized he said that a little too loud. "So... can I sit here, or..." pointing to the seat. "O-of course" creepy boy stammered. I nodded and sat down, taking my notebook out and started to jot down notes; but it's hard when two people are basically staring at you like you killed their dog. Then, one of them said something that made me pee my pants. " So how was it like filming that porno video?" Oh. he.did.not. I immediately jolted up from my notebook , seeing that it was the chubbier one who said it,and give him the death stare. " Excuse me?" Then the creepy boy who looked like he was about to die of being so embarrassed said, " H-he m-mistakened you f-for someone else" he stammered. What the hell? No wonder I don't wanna make any friends... I eyed the chubby one one last time before I slowly put my head down and started writing notes again. I could hear the two whispering. "Dude what the hell?" "What! You said you saw her in a porn video!" " Well I didn't mean it" "How was I supposed to know that?!" I rolled my eyes at their bickering. Luckily, the bell rang and I grabbed my bags and murmured a "Bye" before jolting our the door. Jeez...that was weird.

-Skip to lunch-

I grabbed my lunch tray and headed to my usual spot where I eat; in the bathroom stall. Since, every table was taken, and knowone let me sit with them, I basically decided to eat where there was peace and quiet; the bathroom. As I made my way too the bathroom, I heard two familiar voices shout my name: "Hey girl with Star Wars Shirt!" "Come over here!" I immediately turned on my heel and froze in place to see who it was... Creepy boy and Chubby one. Sheesh, did they think one (very weird )encounter in first period suddenly make us friends? I slowly walked over to them, and when I finally reached the table, I asked, "So... hi. What do you guys want?" I said a little to harshly then I intended. Creepy boy suddenly had a "sorry" look on his face. "We...ummm...j-just wanted t-to say that we're sorry f-for what Ned said." Hmmm. So Ned's the guy who called me a porno star. "It's fine...Ned" I went to look at him, and he apologized. "But...why would you think I was apart of a porn video in the first place?" Ned finally spoke up. "Well, you see, Peter over here told me- " Creepy boy... well, Peter.. suddenly look flustered and embarrassed and covered Ned's mouth immediately. Peter changed the subject by saying, " So what's your name" Uh, "I'm Sofia. Sofia Brendan." "I'm Peter Parker, and this is..." He finally took off his hand from Ned's mouth. " I'm Ned Williams." ( A/N: Sry guys I don't know Ned's actual last name so I made up one) There was an awkward silence. " So, you wanna come over my place to build the millineum falcon? I'm figuring you like Star Wars from your shirt..." Peter asked. I hesitated at first, What if my parents find out? I've never been over at a persons house before. Would they get mad? I decided to screw it and said "Sure" and with that the bell rang. " Great! We'll meet you at the front of the school, then we'll walk from there to my place?" "Ok" I walked away with a wave to both of them and headed to my next class.

PETERS POV

"This is good... now I can get to know her..." I smiled to myself and walked off to my next class. I don't know why, but I had this certain impulse to her; and I was excited to learn more about her.

-Afterschool/

SOFIAS POV

On the way to Peters, while the guys were talking, I couldn't help but smirk to myself. I have friends.

A/N: I gave you guys a longer one!I was rlly bored so I decided to write an extra chapter. I finally learned got to use the different fonts, so hopefully now you can understand a little bit better! Once again, vote and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

SOFIAS POV

When we got to Peter's apartment, he knocked on the door and a very pretty women opened it. "Hi Aunt May!" Peter hugged her, and so did Ned. I just stood awkwardly at the doorway, debating if I should hug her or not. "Hey honey, Ned! And who might this be?" All three stood inside glaring at me. "I-I'm Sofia." I held out my hand for her to shake but instead she pulled me into a hug; I hugged her back after a second of hesitation. "Hi Sofia, it's nice to meet you; I'm Peters Aunt, May." I just nodded and smiled. " So, Aunt May will be in my room building the Millenium Falcon,ok?"Peter said. "Alright, have fun!" I fully stepped into the house and followed Peter and Ned into their rooms. When I was about to step in, I got a text:

From:Dad

don't come home tonight your mother and I are having some friends over

ok

where r u

at a friends house

wow you finally

made some

friends

After that, I didn't respond. I could feel my eyes becoming watery, but I quickly composed myself. "Hey, are you ok" Peter put a hand on my shoulder and I shivered at his touch. "Yea, I'm fine..." Peter nodded and we walked into his room. All around I saw posters, old tech, etc. Huh...cool I stared at the old tech. "Alright, Ned, you got the LEGO box" "Yep, lemme just pour everything out" "You ready, Sofia?" I broke out of my thought and turned my head over to them. " Yea,yea" I sat on the floor along with Peter and Ned and started building the Millennium Falcon.

-An Hour Later-

After about an hour of building, we finally finished. Wow, this looks great! I thought. In that hour, I finally became comfortable with talking to them and we just talked about the most random stuff. I enjoyed their company. "Guys, this is awesome!" I smiled. I turned to see Peter smiling at me and Ned praising our work. I giggled at Ned's reaction.

PETERS POV

Her smiles so pretty... and her giggle is adorable... wait snap out of it Peter! I snapped out of my thoughts and sat there in comfortable silence with the rest of them. Finally, Ned had to leave so we said our goodbyes and it was just Sofia and I.

SOFIAS POV

Peter and I just started talking about our favorite books and it wa- Wait a sec! Where am I gonna stay tonight?? I stopped mid sentence talking to Peter and he gave me a puzzled face. I ignored it and looked outside the window. Great, it's dark out. "Shit" I mumbled. Apparently Peter heard me and asked, "What's wrong?" Should I tell him?No, he can't know... then he'll start asking questions. So I lied. "I,uhh... my parents went out of town for a last minute business trip and I have know where to stay." I can't believe I lied without stuttering. "Oh. Well... I can ask Aunt May if you can stay here?"

PETERS POV

I didn't even think of what came out of my mouth; I just said it. I barely know this girl! She's basically a stranger..Suddenly Sofia started to blush. "Thank you Peter, but we just met. I don't think I can intrude on you and your Aunt like that." "No really, Sofia it's fine. If you have know where else to go then I'm sure Aunt May will let you stay." She hesitated for a minute. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I'm sure" I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. " I'll go ask Aunt May." "Ok" I got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. I saw that Aunt May was making Spaghetti and Meatballs. She turned around. "Oh! Hey Peter. So is Sofia staying for dinner tonight?" I hesitated at first. I slowly walked over to her and leaned on the counter. " Uhh...Actually..." I decided to rip it off like a band aid. "Sofiasparentsareonalastminutebusinesstripandiofferedthatshecouldstayhereisthatok?" Aunt May stared at me blankly. After a minute of awkward silence, she finally spoke up. " Umm.. I don't know, Peter. I don't know her or her parents." "Please Aunt May, she's got know where else to go." "If that's the case, then of course. She can borrow your shirt as a PJ and I'll just lend her some clothes for tomorrow, ok?" I smiled and started walking back to my room. "Thanks Aunt May!" I shouted.

SOFIAS POV

I sat on Peters bed waiting for him to come back and tell me if I can stay. I didn't want to intrude, but I had know where else to go. What if May says no? What am I gonna do? I suddenly started thinking of places I could go to until Peter opened his door with a smile on his face. "She said you can stay. I'll lend you my shirt for a pj and she'll lend you clothes for tomorrow." I sighed in relief;thank god. "Thank you so much Peter!" And before I could think of what I was doing, I hugged him. I was startled by my own action, but he just hugged back. His touch was warm and comforting.I finally pulled out of the hug and headed towards the kitchen to thank Aunt May. " Aunt May, thank you for letting me stay for the night. It means a lot." I went over to the stove where she was and hugged her. She hugged back. "Of course sweetheart, I couldn't let you stay out in the streets!" I chuckled a bit. " Now , let Peter give you some PJ's and come out for dinner; do you like Spaghetti and Meatballs?" My eyes lit up. " Are you kidding? I love it!" We all laughed and I realized that I left Peter just standing at the door way. I walked over to him. "Let me get you some clothes" he walked over to his drawers and pulled out a white shirt and some workout shorts. " These are the smallest things I have... in sorry if that don't fit." He said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck and handed me his clothes. I chuckled. " Its alright; no worries" I gave him a quick smile and headed towards the bathroom and changed. It wasn't to bad; it actually fit pretty well. I looked in the mirror one last time; shit. I have to cover up the bruises and cuts.I took my jacket and put it over the shirt; hopefully they won't comment on it. I finally walked out to find Peter and May already sitting at the dinner table to eat. I sat down next to Peter and he looked at me odd. " Why do you have your jacket on?" Dammit. "I'm,uh.. really cold." I said and continued to eat. The rest of dinner time was filled with comfortable silence.

After dinner, I said goodnight to Aunt May and Peter and I headed towards his room. We both stood awkwardly trying to figure out the sleeping arrangements. " Alright, so I'll take the top bunk and you can take the bottom." "Ok" Peter started climbing up to the top bunk while I tucked myself in in the bottom. " Goodnight Peter." " Goodnight Sofia" and with that I turned off the lights went to sleep.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Vote and Comment️ maybe I'll sneak in another one today


	5. Chapter 5

PETERS POV

I woke up to the sound of mumbling and shuffling. "No,no,no... please don't hurt me! I'll be good I promise!" I immediately shot up from my bed and looked down to see Sofia shaking and turning in the bed full of sweat and mumbling; I quickly jumped out of the top bunk and went to her side. "Sofia! Sofia! Wake up!" I kept shaking her awake; no go. "Dad...don't hurt me...please." At this point she started crying. I froze. Her dad? I took her hand in mine and started to comfort her some more. "It's ok, it's ok... it's just a dream.wake up" all of a sudden she shot up from the bed and took big gasps of air. "Hey, are you ok? What happened?"

SOFIAS POV

I shot up from the bed and immediately saw Peter by my side; he looked at me with a puzzled and worried look. " Hey,are you ok? What happened?" I just glared at him, sweat dripping down my face. He suddenly wiped the sweat with his thumb and I shivered at his touch.He immediately looked like he regretted it and took back his hand. " Oh... im sorry, I did-" I shot him a smile. " No it's ok... thanks for comforting me." He looked backed up, still holding my hand. " No problem. So you're sure your ok? You can go back to sleep?" I hesitated for a moment; I really didn't want to go back to sleep. I quickly looked at the clock and saw what time it was; 3:30 am. Ugh.. guess I could try to go back to sleep. " Yea,yea..." He gave me one last reassuring smile and hug before he went back up. I got comfortable in the bed and was about to close my eyes when he said: " Sofia, why were you talking about your dad?" Oh shit. He heard me. What am I gonna tell him? I started panicking inside. " Oh... it was nothing. I don't remember saying that." Worst.Lie.Ever. Hopefully he'll just let it go. I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

PETERS POV

I leaned over to see Sofia fell asleep again. I flopped back and just stared at the wall in shock. My Spidey senses are telling me otherwise... is... she lying? What did her dad too? Why did she have those cuts and bruises? I finally connected all the dots together; Is she...being hurt at home? I suddenly felt a wave of worry and concern over me; I need to see if this was true. After all, Sofias my new friend and I can't let her get hurt. I'll make a plan... I'll follow her after school tomorrow as Spiderman and see what happens.I know I shouldn't be getting into her business, I mean I just met her, but...if she's getting hurt, then it's my responsibility as a hero to help. All these thoughts finally made me sleepy and I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Ohhhh... what is he gonna do when he finds out? Comfort and talk her as Peter Parker, or protect her as Spiderman? And we'll he ever tell her? Sorry guys this was short but I'm gonna be busy today and thought I'll give u something. Until tomorrow!


	6. Chapter 6

**SOFIAS POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see light shining through the windows. I got up, careful not to wake Peter, and crept to the bathroom. After doing my business, I walked back to Peters room and saw that he wasn't there. _Where'd he go?_ I looked at the top bunk in confusion then walked to the kitchen. I saw him already dressed, and making cereal. He looked up and smiled at me. " Morning, Sofia" "Morning" As he continued to pour milk into the bowl, I just kept staring at him; _Was he gonna mention what happens last night?_ I walked over to his bedroom while stating "I'm gonna change into my clothes!" I cooked the door and changed into my old clothes from last night; I looked into the mirror as I saw the cuts and bruises starting to heal. _Oh thank god_ I sighed in relief and put on my jacket before coming out to see May and Peter saying their goodbyes. He gestured me to "Lets go" and with a Bye to May and the grab of an apple she gave me, we were off.

 **PETER POV**

On the way to school was filled with awkward silence. I wanted to ask her about last night, but I figured that since I'll be finding out the answer to my question later today, I might as well just drop it... for now. "So... did you study for the bio quiz today?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Uh yea, you?" "Yea.." and for the rest of the walk there was silence.

When we got to school, there was only two minutes left to spare before the bell rang, so we just went straight to class with Ned. He looked at me puzzled; with our secret code, I sent him an expression that only he could've understood: _I'll tell you later._ He gave me a thumbs up and we all went into first period.

 **\- Skip To End Of Day: PETERS POV-**

After saying my goodbyes to Ned and Sofia, I went the opposite direction as Sofia to make it look like I'm not following, but then turned into an alleyway, webbed my backpack, changed into my suit, discreetly jumped building to building while following Sofia. After like 10 minutes, she led me to another part of Queens and went inside an old apartment. _I guess this is where she lives._ I swung to the apartments roof and jumped down to the front door. "Karen, where are we?" I asked my AI. " Mr.Parker, good afternoon; it seems to me we are in an urban area in Queens." "Thanks,Karen." I slowly opened the door and saw Sofia halfway up the stairs. I opened a bit wider,enough for me to skip through, and activated "Invisibility" mode, (A/N: I don't think he actually has invisibility mode, but let's just go with it.) Just in time to see her looking back suspiciously. _Phew, that was a close one._ I went up the stairs, following her and careful not to make any noise. We eventually made it up to an apartment door and while she knocked on it I hid behind a wall.

 **SOFIAS POV**

I knocked on the door; when no one answered, I looked around one last time. I couldn't help the feeling of being watched. _No ones here, it's probably your imagination._ I shrugged it off, and as I was about to knock again the door goes slamming open; I flinched for a second. "Oh...it's just you." My mom said, emphasizing on the word "you". She walked back to the kitchen and got a beer bottle then sat down on the couch. I stepped into the apartment door and put my stuff down. I was a lot more comfortable with my mom; she didn't abuse me, like dad. But she didn't stop it either. I headed to the kitchen to grab a string cheese then headed to sit next to my mom. " What are you doing?!? Get off!" She kicked my side with her leg and i fell on the floor; _guess I thought too soon._ I sighed and headed towards my room. I closed my door and started working on my homework. Not long after, I heard the door slam shut and I opened my door to see my dad in a bad mood. _That's not good...when my dad, was in a bad mood, he would be even more pissed... and that more hitting._ I quickly closed my door and locked it. I prayed to Jesus he wouldn't call my name. _Please don't call me, please don't call me..._ "SOFIA!! Get your ass over here!!" _Damn it._ I sighed and slowly opened my door and walked out. I headed his way, careful to keep space between us. "Yes?" I mumbled. "Would you get your father a damn beer? I need to lay down." He sat on the couch next to my mom as I nodded and paced over to the fridge to get him a beer; I got it and handed it to him, with my head down. He snatched it and just stared at me coldly. I felt tears welling up; _What did I do wrong?_ " You didn't think to open it?!?!" He shouted. My mom just kept watching tv, with a blank expression. "I-I.. I'm sorry, I'll do it now." I went to grab the bottle opener when he stood up and grabbed my wrist. I slowly turned around to see his mad expression. _Oh no. "_ Stupid child! Can't even do one thing! After a long day of work, raising money for MY family, I have to come home to a stupid child who can't even get their father a damn beer! Guess you need a punishment..." I stumbled back as he raised his arm, about to slap me, when all of the sudden the unexpected happend.

 **"LEAVE.HER.ALONE."**

My dad, mom, and I froze. We jerked our heads to the now opened door.

 **Peter Parker was standing at the door way.**


	7. Save me

SOFIAS POV

Oh. Fuck.

Peter fucking Parker was at my door step.

I stood there frozen, occasionally glancing from my dad, to my mom, to Peter. Peter. What the hell is he doing here?? Most importantly... what's he gonna do? He looked furious... but a hint of fear in his eyes. I could tell. After what felt like hours, I slowly walked over to Peter, when my dad grabbed my wrist, breaking the silence. "Who the fuck is he?!" I hesitated; I didn't want him to hurt Peter. The last thing I want him to do. "H-he's my friend." "You? Have a friend?! Please, he's only your friend out of pity. No one would ever want to be your friend!" I started to feel tears slowly tricking down my cheeks. H-he's right... no one would want to be friends with me. At this point I was balling. I collapsed on the floor and held my knees to my chest. I could hear the faint "Stop being a wussy! STOP CRYING!!!" As I put my head down even lower, I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw Peter. What's he doing? We stared at each other as if no one else was in the room. I curse my dad for ruining that moment. "What the fuck are you doing?!?! She's not worth it! You could do SO much better!Don't waste time on HER!!!" We jolted our heads to him and without thinking I ran out to the hallway; I couldn't take it anymore. The words. The pain. The abuse. I fell against the wall and started to cry again in my arms. I looked up to see a backpack next to me. I figured it was Peters, so I opened it. I saw Spider-Man's suit.

PETERS POV

Once Sofia went inside, I crept to the door, careful to be hidden. While there was talking going on, I debated on whether or not I should take off my suit. Luckily, I brought my other clothes so I could have a choice. My thought process was cut short when I heard footsteps on the stairs. I webbed myself onto the ceiling and waited for the person to pass by; but they were going into Sofias apartment. That must be her dad. I jumped down when I heard the door slam shut and pressed my ear against the door. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why the fuck Is he saying that to her? I looked through the peephole to see Sofias dad starting to raise a beer bottle at her. Oh fuck no. I panicked and took off my clothes and changed into my regular ones the fastest I've ever had. Without thinking my plan through, I threw the backpack (with my suit) aside to the corner of the hallway and slammed the door open just in time to see everyone freeze and stare at me. I regret not thinking this through. Sofia turned to me with fear in her eyes. Her dad started to scream at her again and I just stood there like an idiot. Come on, Peter...DO SOMETHING! I ran over and wrapped my arms around Sofia as she started to cry. I looked into her eyes with care and just stared for what it felt like an eternity. Until her asshole of a dad ruined it. He kept screaming at her, and all I could feel was rage in my body. I wanted to tell her that I was really her friend, that I cared for her SO much, more than she knew. She broke down again and ran out the door. Come on,Peter. I didn't run after her; I wasn't gonna let them do this to her anymore. Never again. "You know what? Leave.her.ALONE. Don't you dare come near ever again! BOTH OF YOU! And if you do, I won't hesitate to call the police or social services about this. You got that?!?! The dad was red as a tomato while her mom just continued to sit on the couch, stunned by my actions. Her dad started to raise the beer bottle at me instead and I quickly took his arm, twisted it behind his back, and smashed him against the wall. I took the bottle out of his hands and threw it across the floor. "Fine... take her. She's no use to me anyway... now let me go!!" I released my grasp on the man and left without another word, slamming the door behind me. I walked down the hall in search of Sofia, when I heard her in the corner. When I found her, my face became pale.

She found my suit.

SOFIAS POV

I sat there in shock as I held Spider-Man's suit. Who's is this? I looked up to see Peter standing still with a flushed expression. It was then when I knew who's it was; he gave it away with that face.

It was Peters.

We stared at each other forever, with my surprised and shocked expression and his "oh shit I just got caught" face. After the shock finally settled in, I finally had the nerve to break the silence. " Y-your...Spider-Man? He too broke out of his expression and started to become nervous. "N-no! That's not mine! It's-uh... Halloween costume? It sounded more like a question more than a statement. He's gotta be fucking with me; Halloween's not until another month. I was getting a bit aggravated; why make excuses and lies when I already know? "Don't lie to me, Parker. Spill it." He sighed and sunk down next to me, against the wall. "Yea, I am. But you can't tell anybody, promise? I don't want May getting worried and- " I cut him off. " I won't. I promise. I'm just... surprised, that's all." There was yet another awkward silence as he took the suit from my hands and stuffed it back in his backpack, until I remembered about my parents. " Wait... what happens with my mom and dad?" He stood back up. " Oh, I just told them to stop, and... look, your gonna start staying at my place. I'll ask Aunt May, I'm sure she'll understand; but, you can't live there anymore not on my watch." I slowly got up; I was stunned by his actions. But, I slowly nodded my head. Inside, I was squealing with excitement. I get live with Peter. He started to grab his things and walked away, motioning for me to come. "But... I need to get my stuff.." " You'll just use May's things until I can take you shopping. Come on, let's go." I couldn't help but smile. I followed close behind, finally leaving this hellhole forever.

We stepped in to Peters apartment and was immediately greeted by Aunt May. "Hey kids! Sofia, what are you doing here? It's late, you should be home." She looked at me concerned. I put my head down and nudged Peter signaling him to say what happend. He told me to go to the couch and wait there until he was done. So I waited there, for what seemed like years. After 5 minutes I took my phone out and started to play a game. Peter and May finally came up to me. May say next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course you can stay, honey. After what you've been through, I can't let you stay on the streets." She giggled. I glanced at Peter and May and gave them both a smile. I couldn't believe it; I was utterly grateful. "Thank you so much!" I jumped up and gave them both hugs. I couldn't help but blush as I hugged Peter. After we had dinner and such, May lent me some clothes and I headed to Peters top bunk. As he was about to turn the lights off, I hugged him. Why? I don't know, I just felt like his hugs are the greatest. He was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug. "What was that for?" We got out of the hug and he was... blushing?! "I wanted to say thanks...again. For taking me out of there." "Of course- anything for you." I started blushing like crazy, and so did he. " Goodnight, Peter." "Goodnight,Sofia." Then he turned off the lights, and I dozed off into one of the most best sleeps I've ever had.

A/N: Omg I'm so sry for not updating sooner! I've been super busy this week, but I'm back! Make sure to vote and comment️


End file.
